Najkrajsie spomienky
by vyli
Summary: Fanfiction made by me and Thuriazs. Note, that Orochimaru was still alive, while writing this FF


**NAJKRAJŠIE SPOMIENKY**

**Kapitola 1:**

Vraví sa, že pravý ninja trénuje v najteplejšom letnom a najchladnejšom zimnom dni. Začína zavčas rána, končí až po západe slnka. Jedine tak sa môže stať silnejším. Nevedno, či toto leto budú teplejšie dni, zato je však tak horúco, ako to snáď len ide. A je tak skoro ráno, že slnečné lúče sotva preliezajú hory v diaľke.

„Budem trénovať, stanem sa veľmi silná a potom... Potom zachránim Narutovi život. A on potom...on potom príde za mnou, povie mi Hinata, ďakujem, zachránila si mi život, si úžasná, nezájdeme si niekam? Ach, ja som naozaj hlúpa. Taká sprostá rozprávka, to sa samozrejme nikdy nestane. Ale aj tak chcem..." Takýto vnútorný súboj sa odohral v hlave Hinaty a nemohla si pomôcť, hoci sa musela tvrdo koncentrovať na tréning.

Hiashi sa totiž k Hinate rozhodne neplánoval chovať umiernene, len preto, že je to jeho dcéra. Bol na Hinatu tvrdý, akoby ju chcel zabiť, no Hinata napriek tomuto nebezpečenstvu stále myslela na Naruta. Až sa to stalo. Prišla chvíľka, keď Hinata vôbec nedávala pozor. Hyuuga Hiashi využil chvíľku a uštedril Hinate veľmi škaredú ranu. Hinata sa nedokázala postaviť na nohy. Hiashi nad ňou stál. V očiach mal namyslený pohľad a povýšeneckým tónom prehovoril k Hinate.

„Ak chceš byť silná, nesmieš sa nechať ovplyvniť v boji ničím. Inak si slabá. Zdá sa, že nemáš reálnu šancu čo i len dýchať, nie to ešte zachraňovať iných, ako sa to odohráva v tvojom mozočku." Potom sa otočil, pohŕdavo odfrnkol a povedal Hinate ešte poslednú vetu: „ Idem po medických ninjov". Viac ho nebolo. Hinata ležala v kaluži krvi, ktorá jej vytekala cez ústa z pľúc. Prežívala nesmierne muky v kŕčoch bolesti. Aj tak však musela myslieť len na Naruta. Tentokrát už ale inak.

„Otec má pravdu. Takto nikdy nedosiahnem možnosť byť čo i len trochu bližšie k Narutovi. Viem, že už nie som to malé dieťa, ale stále nie som silná. Neviem, sa stať silnou."

Hinata by možno v myšlienkach aj pokračovala, ale to by nesmela upadnúť do bezvedomia.

- - -

„Čo ste to povedali?! Moja dcéra? Ale, ale, ale to nie je možné. Ešte pred chvíľou tam stála a bojovala. Nie je žiadna šanca? T-t-to.. to nie je pravda! Neverím!" Aj oči cteného pána Hiashiho sa vedia zaliať slzami, všetci naokolo si však uvedomovali, že radšej by tie slzy videli v úplne inej situácii.

Hiashi sa okamžite rozbehol do izby, kde ležala jeho dcéra. Ešte spala. Prisadol si k nej a hladil ju, až mu znovu vyhŕkli slzy, pretože mu prišlo ľúto, že toto mal robiť už mnoho rokov predtým. Cítil, že ako otec pochybil. A ako človek takisto. Bol to nepredstaviteľný smútok v Hiashiho srdci. Niečo, čo nezažil od smrti svojho brata. Nedalo mu to, musel prehovoriť nahlas do prázdnej miestnosti. „Bol som totálny hlupák, úplne neschopný človek, bezcenné smetie. Ako som sa takto mohol správať k tomu jedinému čo mám? Už v živote... Ale... na to je už neskoro." Prúdy sĺz mu neprestávali stekať z líc.

„Otec?", ozvala sa zobúdzajúca sa Hinata, „prečo tak plačeš? Je to na teba veľmi nezvyčajný pohľad." Nesmelo dodala.

„T-to nič.", zasmrkal Hiashi a zotrel si z očí slzy. „Mám ťa rád, prepáč mi to Hinata, bol som neschopný otec, ja to viem."

„A-ale to nie je pravda. Ja som bola hlúpa. Nikdy som ťa nepočúvala. Ani dnes. Kvôli tomu umieram, nie je to tvoja chyba."

„Umieraš? O čom to vravíš, vyliečia ťa."

„Pozri otec. Počula som jednak tvoj rozhovor s lekármi. Nespala som. A navyše prešla som základmi medických techník. Viem, že nemám šancu. Ja to chápem. Neobviňuj seba. Chcel si mi pomôcť a aj si mi pomohol. Vyhovel si mojej požiadavke, aby si ma trénoval. Spravil si pre mňa naozaj viac než dosť." „Viem, že sa snažíš, aby som nemal starosti, ale-"

„Tak ich teda aj nemaj!" rázne skočila otcovi do reči Hinata. Na to sa okamžite v jej očiach objavil strach. „Prepáč, nemala som takto..."

„Nie, ty sa mi už nikdy nemusíš ospravedlňovať. A ja prisahám, ja sa nevzdám. Bez boja si ťa nepustím. Nájdem spôsob!" Hinata však náhle pocítila únavu. Posledné, nad čím rozmýšľala bolo: Ďakujem oci.

- - -

**Kapitola 2:**

Naruto sa prechádzal dedinou a smeroval k svojej obľúbenej zastávke, kde vykrmoval svoje nenásytné brucho. Ako sa blížil k cieľu svojej cesty, zbadal Hinatu, Shina a Kibu. Takisto vykračovali k Ramenshopu. Už išiel hlasito všetkých pozdraviť, keď ho akési zuby začali ťahať za nohu a čiasi ruka ho zastavila pri vyslovovaní (alebo skôr vykrikovaním) Hinatinho mena. Obe tieto prečudesné veci stiahli Naruta za roh. Keď sa Naruto pozrel, čo ho to takto vyrušilo bol vcelku zmätený a dezorientovaný. „Čo? Kiba? Akamaru? A-a-ale... vy-vy.. vy ste predsa boli tam!" a prstom naznačoval smer, kde videl Shina, Hinatu a Kibu. „To je divné. Ty nie si Kiba!" tentoraz sa Naruto snažil akýmsi neznámym spôsobom premeniť Kibu na jeho „skutočnú" podobu. „Naruto ukľudni sa!! Ja _som_ skutočný Kiba, to, čo si videl boli Shinove klony z chrobákov. Naruto! Dôvod, prečo som ťa sem zatiahol je ten, že ti niečo musím povedať. Čosi veľmi dôležité. Ide o Hinatu."

„Aj Hinata je iba chrobákový klon? Toto je spiknutie dediny proti mne? Všetci v dedine sú klony z chrobákov? Čo je to za žart?"

„Naruto!! Si úplne mimo! Máš ty v hlave aj nejaký mozog?!"

Akamaru zaštekal.

„KIBAAA! Ako sa opovažuješ!?"

„Dosť bolo rečí Naruto, musím ti to naozaj povedať, tak buď nachvíľu ticho a počúvaj."

Naruto odrazu (konečne) zmĺkol.

„Vieš, Hinata teraz poslednú dobu trénovala. Trénovala naozaj tvrdo. Až pritvrdo. Vieš prečo tak tvrdo trénovala?"

„Hmmm... nechaj ma premyslat... lebo sa chce vyrovnať vám chalanom."

„Myslel som si. Nemáš o tom ani najmenšiu predstavu. Naruto. Ona trénovala, lebo chcela byť silnejšia a dúfala, že keď bude silnejšia, tak si ju všimneš."

„Ale ja si ju všímam, však som ju išiel pozdraviť, keby ma niekto" zagánil na Kibu i Akamarua, „nezatiahol do uličky a nesnažil sa ma napáliť v akomsi podivnom spiknutí!"

„ Naruto, už proste zavri HUBU! Na nič som sa ťa nepýtal. TY-SI-HINATU-NEVŠÍMAŠ. Ak si si to nevšimol, tak ti to oznamujem teraz! Hinata ťa miluje! Jediný dôvod, prečo trénovala, bol ten, aby si toto konečne pochopil. Ale kvôli tvojej totálnej nechápavosti teraz Hinata zomrie!" Kiba sa nachvíľu zasekol. „Toto som ti nemal hovoriť. Som magor."

„ Prečo Hinata zomrie? Čo sa stalo?"

„Vieš," načne Kiba značne menej ochotným tónom. „Hinata požiadala o pomoc pri tréningu svojho otca, no ten sa proti nej nedržal na uzde. A to sa jej stalo osudným. Chvíľu nedávala pozor... Len na malú chvíľu. Jej otca to strašne mrzí. Je z toho veľmi neštastný, skoro z domu nevychádza a stále plače."

„Čo sa stalo?" Narutov hlas zvážnel a v očiach mal smútok.

„Nechtiac ju zasiahol a výrazne poškodil vnútorné orgány. Hinata do niekoľkých týždňov umrie."

Naruto sa otočil a rozbehol sa preč. Kiba ho však ešte stihol zadržať.

„Kam sa tak ženieš?"

„Idem za Hinatou. Podľa smeru, ktorým ste šli usudzujem, že ešte nejedla. Snáď nebude Shino proti, ak Hinatu osobne pozvem."

„Naruto, čo si myslíš, čo sa asi stane?"

„Neviem." Naruto urobil krátku pauzu. „Len chcem byť s ňou."

Tentokrát už Naruto naozaj odišiel a pozval Hinatu na obed. Behom tých niekoľkých týždňov Naruto trávil s Hinatou toľko času, koľko len mohol. Stále spolu niekam chodili, za krátku chvíľu ruka v ruke, objímali sa a neskôr sa začali aj bozkávať a obaja si uvedomili, že sa veľmi ľúbia. Hoci sa Hinatina smrť blížila, akosi im nič nechýbalo, takto boli spolu šťastní a neverili, že by im niečo toto šťastie mohlo pokaziť.

- - -

Raz tak sedeli Naruto a Hinata v noci v parku a Naruto začal rozprávať o svojej poslednej misii, z ktorej Hinate priniesol prekrásnu kvetinu, ktorá bola vzácnosťou krajiny Slnka, v ktorej Naruto plnil misiu. Kvet bol nádherne zlatistý, žiaril ešte aj v noci, kvetné lupene boli spolu pospájané tak, že celý kvet pripomínal slnko.

„Ten kvet tak krásnie žiari, je nádherný. Ďakujem Naruto."

„Ale prosím ťa. Keď sa na teba pozriem, ako držíš ten kvet, je mi jasné, že nikdy nič nebude žiariť tak ako ty." Naruto sa usmial svojim typickým úsmevom, Hinata sa nesmelo začervenala a kvet sa rozžiaril ešte viac. Bola to čarovná chvíľa, ktorá si priam koledovala o to, aby bola niečím pokazená. Chvíľu bolo ticho. Toto ticho však rýchlo prerušil Hinatin škvŕkajúci žalúdok.

Naruto sa figliarsky usmial: „Vedel som, že budeš hladná. Preto som sem doniesol naše obľúbené jedlo." Naruto znovu nahodil svoj typický úsmev. Naruto aj Hinata sa s chuťou pustili do ramenu. Keď dojedli, Naruto sa zas začal predvádzať a rozprával o svojom heroickom výkone na poslednej misii.

„Ten hnusný ninja bol naozaj nebezpečný. Ale potom som vytiahol svoj kunai (Naruto vytiahol z prázdnej misky od jedla paličku) a hodil som ho asi takto." Naruto sa tentokrát rozbehol a hodil paličku ako kunai. Nevšimol si však kameň pod jeho nohou a pri hádzaní sa potkol o kameň. Pri páde palička skončila v Narutovom oku.

„Naruto?" Bojazlivý tón v Hinatinej reči bol badateľný. „N-naruto, si v poriadku?"

„Jasné Hinata." Zase sa Naruto usmial svojím typickým úsmevom, no tentoraz vyzeral Naruto akosi inak. Hinatine oči blúdili po Narutovej tvári a potom zistila, čo sa stalo.

„N-na-naruto. Tvoje oko... J-ja... Čo .. Ako... ja.. M... Musíme ísť do nemocnice."

„Ale no ták, Hinata. Som v poriadku, to nič nie je" Naruto sa stále usmieval, Hinata však Naruta nemienila počúvať, schmatla ho za ruku a odviedla do nemocnice. Naruta rýchlo ošetrili, no oko sa mu už nevrátilo. Hinata, ktorá celý čas bola pri Narutovi zrazu akosi zmenila výraz tváre.

„Je to moja chyba. Keby, keby sa Naruto nesnažil toľko, aby ma zabavil, keby sa mi nevenoval... Som strašná. Ako som to od Naruta vôbec mohla žiadať, aby bol so mnou? Myslím len na seba..." neustále rezonoval v Hinatinej hlave jej vnútorný hlas.

„Hinata. Zrazu si nejaká smutná. Čo sa deje?" Naruto sa zatváril prekvapene.

„N-nič. Nič. Čo by sa dialo?" Neznelo to príliš presvedčivo.

„Hinata. Ja som nešika, to sa stáva." Z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu Naruto sa neprestával usmievať.

„Nie! To nie je tvoja chyba! Ja som vinná. Myslela som len na seba!" Hinata vysypala zrazu nečakane všetko, čo sa práve odohrávalo v jej hlave. „Keby si sa nesnažil byť ku mne taký milý..."

„...tak by sa mi to zrejme stalo, keby som sa hral s Konohamaruom. Som ten typ. Nie je to tvoja vina. Som rád, že môžem byť s tebou. Dokonca som rád, že sa mi to stalo pri tebe a nie pri Konohamaruovi." Z Narutovej tváre akosi nedokázal zmiznúť úsmev.

„Prečo sa tak usmieva?" Pomyslela si Hinata. Zakaždým, keď sa pozeral Naruto na Hinatinu smutnú tvár, spomenul si na Kibove slová: „Hinata do niekoľkých týždňov umrie." Nemohol Hinatu nechať s takouto tvárou. Chcel ju rozveseliť. Preto sa neustále usmieval. No nezdalo sa, že táto taktika bola úspešná. Hinata si uvedomila, že by mohla znepokojiť Naruta a preto sa snažila o úsmev, ale skôr to vyzeralo, akoby mala kŕč, nie, že sa smeje. V každom prípade sa rozhodli, že na dnes stačilo, preto Naruto odprevadil Hinatu domov, pobozkal a keď sa doplazil do svojho príbytku, ľahol si do postele a snažil sa zaspať, no to sa mu práve nedarilo. Musel stále spomínať na Hinatinu smutnú tvár, neustále počul Kibov hlas, akoby bol Kiba vedľa neho a vravel mu tie strašné slová: „Hinata do niekoľkých týždňov umrie... Hinata... umrie.. Hinata.. do niekoľkých týždňov.. Hinata... umrie.. do niekoľkých týždňov." Naruto ani netušil koľkokrát sa mu tie slová v hlave zopakovali predtým než naozaj zaspal.

- - -

**Kapitola 3:**

„Naruto! Vstávaj! Rýchlo poď do nášho domu!" Takto skoro ráno zobudil Naruta Neji.

„Čo sa deje? Hinata... Je niečo s Hinatou? Je v poriadku?"

„Práve to." Nejiho hlas sa znížil. „Rýchlo poď, zvyšok ti vysvetlím cestou." Naruto sa teda rýchlo obliekol. Vyrazili najrýchlejšie ako mohli.

„Čo sa ti stalo s okom?"

„Dlhý a v túto chvíľu nepodstatný príbeh. Čo je s Hinatou?"

„Už to prišlo. Jej vnútorné orgány sú na pokraji kolapsu. Už to zrejme veľmi dlho nevydrží."

Naruto už nemyslel na nič iné. „Hinata, neumieraj! Prečo práve dnes? Hinata.."

„Už len pár metrov. Naruto. Prosím ťa ešte o jednu vec. Nesnaž sa s ňou hádať, lebo to urýchli jej smrť." Naruto a Neji už dobehli tých posledných niekoľko metrov, vstúpili do obrovskej Hyuugovskej vily a Neji doviedol Naruta až do Hinatinej izby. Tam už stáli Shino, Kiba a Hiashi.

„Čau Naruto" pozdravil Kiba. „Čau" typickým tónom sa pridal v pozdravovaní Shino. „Tak my vás tu teda necháme samých." Všetci odišli z miestnosti a Naruto a Hinata ostali sami. „Ahoj Naruto. Tak to prišlo." Narutovi sa začali okamžite oči zapĺňať slzami, ale snažil sa pred Hinatou neplakať.

„To nie je fér. Musí byť spôsob... To sa nesmie stať. Ľúbim ťa, tak prečo..." Naruto už ani nedokázal dopovedať. Navyše Hinata mu skočila do reči.

„To oko. Včera. To .. Mrzí ma to, je to moja chyba."

„Hinata, nie je to tvoja chyba.." Naruto chcel pokračovať ale spomenul si na Nejiho slová. „Chcem ti darovať svoje oko." Naruto nevedel nájsť reč.

„Hinata, prepáč, to nemôžem prijať. Je to niečo... To nesmieš predsa spraviť, to nemá zmysel, to moje oko..."

„Myslela som si." Hinata akosi pokývla hlavou, ale Naruto nechápal prečo. „Poď sem prosím Naruto." poprosila Hinata. Naruto zrazu cítil, že jeho viečka oťažievajú a zaspal.

- - -

Keď sa znovu zobudil, bol to akýsi zvláštny pocit. Zrazu mal niečo, čo predtým necítil. Naruto sa poobzeral po izbe, kde ležal. Bola mu akási povedomá. Keď vedľa seba zbadal Hinatu, docvaklo mu úplne všetko. „Hinata, tak ty si to predsa urobila."

Hinata vyzerala napriek tomu, že jej chýbalo oko veľmi veselo. Trochu sa usmiala.

„Som rada. Prosím, neber to ako náhradu za tvoje oko, ani ako ospravedlnenie. Je to spomienka na mňa, dobre?"

V izbe znovu boli nastúpení všetci. Celý tím 8, blízki priatelia i ostatní príslušníci Hyuugovskej rodiny. Naruto vstal z postele. Hiashi stál viac vzadu a snažil sa skryť slzy, avšak nedarilo sa mu to. Keďže bolo ticho, Naruto znovu prehovoril.

„Hinata, ďakujem. Nikdy na teba nezabudnem. Si pre mňa tá najdôležitejšia osoba na svete. Milujem ťa." Naruto sa priblížil k Hinate, nahol sa a pobozkal ju. Hiashi vzadu sa pomedzi slzy usmial od dojatia. Všetkým v miestnosti sa na tvári zjavil drobný úškrnok. Naruto si to všimol a bol by sa stavil o všetko, že sa uškrnul aj Shino, ale za veľkým golierom to nebolo vôbec vidieť. Aj Hinata sa nesmelo usmiala a aby Naruto nevyčnieval z radu, jeho typický úsmev sa na jeho tvári objavil asi posledný raz. Ešte chvíľu sa všetci rozprávali v dobrej nálade, ale zrazu Hinata vypľula krv. Medickí ninjovia okamžite pribehli na pomoc a jediné, čo skonštatovali bolo, že už jej ostáva len pár minút. Hinata sa so všetkými rozlúčila a Naruta si nechala na koniec. Naruto už slzy tentokrát nedokázal zastaviť. „Používaj to oko a buď šťastný. Milujem ťa a tam hore na teba budem čakať a dávať pozor." Hinata sa napriek bolestiam usmiala.

„Hinata. Nikdy na teba nezabudnem. Navždy ostaneš moja jediná láska. Pred niekoľkými týždňami som bol idiot, ale ty si ma dokázala zmeniť. Ďakujem." Naruto a Hinata sa posledný raz pobozkali. Hinata zas vypľula krv. Bolesti boli silné, napriek tomu, keď sa pozrela na Naruta, uvedomila si, že nesmie to dať najavo. Ľahla si, usmiala sa, zavrela oči a posledný raz vydýchla.

- - -

Počas Hinatinho pohrebu svietilo slnko fúkal príjemný vánok. Akoby si to tak Hinata tam hore vybavila. Hinata sa chcela nechať spáliť. Naruto síce chcel namietať, ale uvedomil si, že je to Hinatina voľba a chcel ju rešpektovať. Tento pohreb bol posledným miestom, kde Naruto vyronil slzu. Keď začali Hinatu spaľovať, aktivoval si Naruto Byakugan od Hinaty. Chcel sa na ňu pozerať do samého konca. Nevedel, či mu to pomôže, ale v tejto chvíli mu to bolo jedno. Bral to tak, že s ňou ostáva do samého konca. Postupne sa všetci rozchádzali, ale Naruto ostal. Hiashi prišiel za ním.

„Naruto. Nemal by si sa pozerať."

„Prečo?" „Hinata by na tebe nerada videla tento výraz tváre."

„Ale ona ho aj tak nevidí."

„Myslíš? Ona sa na teba pozerá stále, tak ako to robila odvtedy, ako ťa spoznala." „Prepáčte, ja som prestal na takéto veci veriť. Smrťou sa skončí všetko. Asi nemá zmysel snažiť sa ani nasilu. Aj tak zomrieme a predžujeme si tým iba ten pocit, že raz to aj tak skončí."

„Takto si nikdy nerozprával Naruto. Chceš povedať, že teraz všetko zahodíš kvôli tomuto?" „Nič nezahadzujem. Len vravím, že možno som sa doteraz snažil až priveľmi a pritom zbytočne."

„Keby sa nikto nesnažil, neboli by sme tak ďaleko. Keby sa doktori, ktorí ošetrovali Hinatu nesnažili, pravdepodobne nikdy by si sa o nej nedozvedel, že ťa obdivuje a nikdy by si sa do nej nezaľúbil. A dostal si to oko. Vďaka nemu sa teraz staneš veľmi silný a to ako Hokage budeš potrebovať. Dôjdi zajtra za nami, ja a Neji ťa čosi o Byakugane naučíme." „Ďakujem." Hiashi sa otočil a odišiel. Naruto ešte stále zostal. Zrazu sa zamračilo, začalo sa blýskať. „Kakashi-sensei. Čo potrebuješ?" Hneď sa vyjasnilo. „Toto nebolo veľmi vtipné Kakashi-sensei." „Prepáč Naruto. Ale vedel si, že tak sa práve tváriš?" „Áno, ale to teraz nie je dôležité." „Naopak. Keby Hinata stála vedľa teba, asi by ťa kopla. Dala ti to oko, tak sa nauč využívať dary od priateľov. Možno to tak nevnímaš, ale tým, že ti dala to oko ťa teraz chráni. Lebo vďaka tomu oku z teba spravila silnejšieho človeka." Naruto sa teraz prestal tváriť, akoby ho zožierali zaživa.

„Máš pravdu, vďaka. Myslím, že si mi pomohol." Naruto pomalým krokom odišiel domov.

- - -

**Kapitola 4:**

„Hmm, takže Naruto má Byakugan. Ale to nie je fér. Teraz sa môže ženám pozerať pod spodné prádlo. To oko som mal dostať ja. Som predsa v data-gathering misiách služobne starší."

„Jiraiya. Si úplne ožratý. Neverím, že si misiu vykonával tak dlho. A čo tá fľaša sake v tvojej ruke?"

„Ale no tak Tsunade. Misia je splnená, nechaj mi trocha voľna." Tsunade nemohla veľa urobiť. Jiraiya sa zvrtol a odkráčal z kancelárie. Jeho prvé kroky (alebo skoky - v každom prípade boli tackavé) smerovali na vrcholok Monumentu Hokagov. Keď sa tam dostal, vytiahol svoj ďalekohľad a naplnil ho chakrou. Tak s ním dovidel na väčšiu vzdialenosť. Ruka sa mu stále mykala, navyše mal štikútku. Napriek tomu Naruta vcelku ľahko našiel. Nachádzal sa na dvore akejsi obrovskej vily. Jiraiya tam teda zamieril. Keď sa tam po chvíli dotackal, schoval sa za kríky. Akosi pozabudol, že Hyuugovci ho v kríkoch zbadaju ľahko, hoci v takom stave opilosti sa ani niet čo diviť. Upil si z fľaše sake. Na dvore stál Naruto, Neji a Hiashi.

„Byakugan je veľmi silná bojová pomôcka. Fakt, že si ho dostal aj keď nepatríš k Hyuugovskému klanu by mal znamenať tvoju smrť, ale verím Hinatinmu rozhodnutiu. Ako už isto vieš, Byakuganom získavaš oči aj na chrbte a taktiež ním môžeš prenikať cez štruktúry, či vidieť do diaľky. Naučíme ťa však, ako tieto schopnosti použiť pre tvoj rozvoj. Počul som, že máš veterný typ čakry. Ten sa bude dať využiť. Spomínaš si na Gaaru?"

„Áno. Pravdaže si spomínam."

„Vďaka svojej čakre môžeš spraviť podobnú obranu vetrom a vďaka Byakuganu sa zas nemusíš otáčať, aby si videl, kde máš koncentrovať svoju čakru. Takto dostaneš vcelku slušnú „absolútnu" obranu. Využi tréningovú metoódu s Kagebunshinmi. S Nejim ti s tréningom pomôžeme."

Pustili sa do trénovania tejto techniky. Naruto o Hiashim nikdy netušil, že je aj dobrý tréner. Navyše zjavne upustil od svojej arogancie. Naruto si všimol Jiraiyu v kríkoch, takisto aj Neji a Hiashi, ale keďže všetci vedeli, že je to naozaj Jiraiya, vôbec si ho nevšímali a pokračovali v tréningu. Medzitým Jiraiya otvoril novú fľašku sake a zase si odpil. Pozoroval, ako sa Naruto zlepšuje stále viac.

Naruto sa naučil okrem obrannej techniky taktiež útočnú variantu, taktiež bez potreby pohnutia sa. Jiraiya predtým nikdy nevidel Narutovu tréningovú metódu s bunshinmi, takže bol trochu prekvapený, aj keď to možno bolo preto, že kvôli alkoholu si ani nepamätal, ako sa ocitol v Hyuugovskej vile.

Schyľovalo sa už k neskorej noci a Naruto tréning ukončil. Poďakoval sa Nejimu i Hiashimu za pomoc a odišiel domov tentoraz nespúšťajúc Jiraiyu z očí. Jiraiya trochu vytriezvel, preto pochopil, že Naruto ho zaregistroval a urobil si obchádzku.

- - -

Naruto si uvedomil, ako ho tréning unavil . Pred spánkom znovu myslel na Hinatinu smrť. Veď na to sa ani nedá zabudnúť. Chytila ho miernejšia depresia. S týmto pocitom zaspal. Alebo zaspal preto, že zrazu sa cítil úplne ospalo z cudzieho zavinenia? Z pod postele vyliezol Jiraiya a ruky mal spojené do ručnej pečate. Hlasná štikútka Naruta nezobudila. Jiraiya sa sklonil nad Narutom, vytiahol nôž a vypichol Narutovi oko vraviac si pritom: „To máš za to, že si sa o tú schopnosť vidieť dievčatám pod spodné prádlo nepodelil." Opilecky sa pri tom smial.

Keď bolo „dielo" dokonané, okamžite zmizol, keď sa Naruto prebudil z nekľudného spánku. Zistil, že zas mu chýba jedno oko. Bol v šoku. Nie, žeby ho trápilo, že prišiel o oko, no okamžite sa presvedčil, že to Hinatino je v poriadku. „Našťastie ten idiot netrafil „to" oko," pomyslel si Naruto. Rýchlo zašiel do nemocnice, kde mu oko ošetrili a už tam rovno aj strávil noc.

Ráno, keď sa vrátil do svojho bytu, začal uvažovať, o čo sa jednalo. Keby ho chcel niekto zabiť, mohol to predsa urobiť. Keby mu chcel spôsobiť bolesť, zaútočil by na Hinatino oko. Vôbec tomu nevedel prísť na kĺb, ale v snahe niečo zistiť sa Naruto popozeral Byakuganom po miestnosti. A bingo. Niečo našiel. Pod posteľou. Podišiel k posteli, zohol sa a zašmátral pod ňou rukou. Vzal do rúk podivnú fľaštičku, prečítal nápis na etikete a pričuchol k fľaške. „Sake? Čo to tu preboha robí?" uvažoval.

Zrazu ďalšia vec pod posteľou upútala jeho pozornosť, no táto mu bola dôverne známa. Vytiahol ju spod postele.

„Takže takto. Bol to on a bol ožratý na mol. Neviem, čo ho viedlo k tejto trápnosti, ale vážne mohol ohroziť to jediné, čo mi po Hinate ostalo. Toto mu nedarujem!" Naruto bol prekvapený, že posledné slová už hovoril nahlas, dokonca ich priam kričal. Schmatol fľašku a ten záhadný predmet, ktorý našiel pod posteľou a okamžite sa rozbehol kohosi hľadať po celej dedine, až tú osobu našiel chrápajúcu na strome. Naruto túto osobu bez varovania skopol zo stromu, takže sa Jiraiya zobudil, dezorientovaný.

„Čo to má znamenať Naruto?"

„Ty nevieš?!"

„Hmm, mal by som? Páni, čo to máš s okom? A kedy si dostal Byakugan?"

„Ty odporný ožratý hajzel. Ja tvoju pamäť osviežim!" Naruto sa razom zjavil za Jiraiyom a s celou silou ho trafil fľaškou sake po hlave. Tá sa okamžite rozbila. „Už sa tvoja pamäť osviežila?! Jiraiya?!" V druhej ruke Naruto držal ten zvláštny predmet.

„M-môj ďalekohľad? Čo robí u teba? Ten nástroj je dôležitý ninja nástroj pre data-gathering misie." Jiraiya sa trápne usmial.

TRESK! Naruto šmahol ďalekohľadom Jiraiyovi do tváre. „Ty odporná nula. Zabijem ťa" „Brzdi Naruto, ja neviem, o čom hovoríš."

„Ty si mi vypichol to oko ty hnusná špina. Teraz to chápem. Bol si tak ožratý, že si dúfal, že v mojom oku nájdeš ďalší nástroj na tvoje data-gathering misie! Ty odporný perverzný ožran! Skoro si mi vzal niečo, čo je pre mňa na tomto svete jediná dôležitá vec! Za to budeš pykať!" Okolo Naruta sa začala zhromažďovať neuveriteľná chakra. Jiraiya vedel, že jeho jedinou nádejou ostal útek, no nebol dosť rýchly, Naruto ho zdrapil za ruku a udrel doňho neuveriteľnou silou. Jiraiya to zaparkoval cez tri stromy do najbližšieho múru.

Medzi tým chakra okolo Naruta dostala jasné kontúry, z ktorých vyčnievali 4 chvosty. Jiraiya vedel, že je zle. Pokúsil sa postaviť, no už zase letel o niekoľko metrov ďalej. Jiraiya nestíhal formovať pečate, len lietal zo strany na stranu, až prišlo k záverečnému úderu. Naruto sa napriahol a už išiel Jiraiyu zabiť, no pocítil silnú bolesť a všetka sila, ktorú cítil zrazu vymizla.

„Stihol som to v poslednej chvíli." Spoza rohu vyšiel Yamato. Naruto sa obzrel na druhú stranu, aby mohol Yamatovi pozrieť do tváre. „Čo to robíš Naruto? Je to tvoj sensei."

„Už nie." Naruto sa napriahol a udelil Jiraiyovi ešte poslednú ranu, ale už skôr s nezáujmom. Postavil sa. Jiraiya ležal v bolestiach krvácajúc na viacerých častiach tela. „Stratil som v teba rešpekt. Už pre mňa nie si niekto, kto by ma mohol čokoľvek naučiť. Ani by som si to neželal. Odteraz si môj nepriateľ. Naruto úplne zmenil chovanie i tón reči. Stal sa maximálne pohŕdavý. „Yamato. Odnes ho do nemocnice. Nabudúce nech dobre rozmyslí čo urobí predtým, než sa pokúsi akokoľvek na mňa zaútočiť. Ja musím odísť, niečo ma minulú noc napadlo." Naruto odkráčal preč nehľadiac, čo sa dialo za jeho chrbtom. Vyrazil smerom k úradu Hokageho.

- - -

„Tsunade, odchádzam na pár dní z dediny."

„Nemôžeš, potrebujem ťa pre misie."

„To nebola požiadavka, to bol oznam," sucho odvetil Naruto.

„Naruto, ako budúci Hokage musíš byť zodpovedný. Vždy si chcel byť Hokage a keďže som v tvoje kvality verila, menovala som ťa ním. Neznamená to však, že môžeš robiť, čo sa ti zachce."

„Momentálne vôbec nemám pocit, že chcem byť Hokage."

„Naruto, snáď nie kvôli Hinate..." Zrazu sa roztvorili dvere a pribehla Shizune a nevšimnúc si Naruta skríkla: „Tsunade! Naruto práve skoro zabil Jiraiyu." Shizune si až neskôr všimla, kto stál v kancelárii oproti Tsunade. Do očí sa jej nahnala hrôza.

„Shizune, prosím opusti miestnosť.

„A-a-ale..." Koktala a stále tá hrôza v očiach. Shizune však poslúchla a odišla.

Tsunade značne zvýšila hlas. „Naruto, tak toto je vrchol. Čo si si to dovolil! Konohovskí ninjovia proti sebe nebojujú."

„To on mi v noci vypichol oko. Konohovskí ninjovia proti sebe nebojujú. Odchádzam." „Ešte som s tebou neskončila! Nikam nepôjdeš, ostávaš v dedine!"

„Pre dobro všetkých to odvolaj. Kohokoľvek pošleš, aby ma zastavil, zabijem ho. Nebudem sa držať stranou. Dúfam, že si pochopila. ODCHÁDZAM!" Naruto sa zvrtol, odišiel z kancelárie a zakrátko aj z dediny. Tsunade ostala zhrozená z Narutovej zmeny. Nikdy sa takto nesprával.

„Toto nie je Naruto. Čo sa to len stalo? A hlavne... Čo plánuje? Kam odišiel?" Tsunade sa pri tomto premýšľaní neprestala mračiť.

„Shizune! ...Shizune!" Do miestnosti vošla Shizune. „Čo sa to deje s Narutom?"

„To neviem."

„Potrebujem, aby si mi doviedla Kakashiho, Sakuru a Saia.

- - -

**Kapitola 5:**

Naruto vyhľadal bývalé úkryty Akatsuki. Pomocou Byakuganu sa snažil hľadať akúkoľvek stopu, ktorá by ho mohla priviesť k Akatsuki. Stále však nič nenašiel, okrem jedného drobného čierneho predmetu, ktorý však vždy keď sa Naruto priblížil, zmizol.

„Vylezte! Tentoraz hľadám ja vás dvoch! Vylezte!"

„Dobrý deň, Naruto. Máš zaujímavé oko. Schopnosť Byakuganu. Ktorá schopnosť je silnejšia? Byakugan, alebo Sharingan?" Ozval sa kľudný a Narutovi povedomý tón. Neznášal ho. No napriek tomu, že Naruto mal aktivovaný Byakugan, nemohol tohto starého známeho nájsť.

„Dosť bolo kecania! Kde si?!"

„Naruto, ty už nemáš rád rozhovory? Vždy si viac kecal ako bojoval." Naruto použil svoju novú techniku a zdemoloval kus krajiny okolo seba. Konečne zbadal dve povedomé tváre, ktoré hľadal. Tá žraločia bola mierne prekvapená, výraz tváre druhého odhaleného Naruto nemohol vidieť - skrýval sa za golier.

„Ani sa nepohol," výraz žraločieho muža ostal stále prekvapený.

„Si hlúpy, ak sa sám vydávaš z dediny preč a ešte nás vyhľadávaš. Teraz ťa odvedieme k nám." Kľudným tónom povedal ten schovaný za golierom.

„Neprišiel som sa vzdať. Chcem informácie!"

„Informácie?" skočil mu do reči ten kľuďas. „Nebudeš ich už potrebovať." Mierne kývol hlavou. Žraločí muž sa rozbehol na Naruta, no vzápätí odletel dozadu.

„Čo sa deje, Kisame?" Itachiho to mierne prekvapilo. Naruto sa totiž ani nepohol.

„Nechcem bojovať s tou rybacinou. Pravdupovediac, nepotrebujem len informácie, ale aj teba, Uchiha Itachi."

„Chceš ma zabiť?" Itachi mimovoľne aktivoval Sharingan.

„To potešenie nechám na Sasukem. Kde je Orochimaru?!"

„Takže chceš dostať Sasukeho späť do Konohy?"

„Na to seriem. Kto sa zaujíma o to debilné decko, čo si o sebe myslí, že mu patrí svet? Sú dôležitejšie veci, než ten krpatý hajzel. Pýtam sa kde je Orochimaru?!"

„Prečo ho teda hľadáš?" Naruto zaútočil bez varovania svojou novou technikou, použil klon, ktorý sa schoval za útočiaci nával chakry a klonom sa pokúsil trafiť Itachiho, no ten sa v poslednú chvíľu uhol. Pokúšal sa zničiť klona, ale chakra ho ochránila. Itachi sa pomocou Sharinganu pokúsil skopírovať Narutovo jutsu.

„Ani sa o to nepokúšaj. Tvoje telo by nedokázalo spracovať tú chakru. Kombinuje to veterný element, krvný limit Byakuganu a Kyuubiho čakru. Nemáš šancu skopírovať to." Medzi tým Naruto dotvoril ďalších klonov, ktorí spolu s jeho jutsu útočili na Itachiho a ten schytal niekoľko rán. Tentoraz sa prekvapený výraz zjavil aj na Itachiho tvári. Chvíľu to jeho myseľ zamestnalo a preto sa nesústredil, dostal ďalšiu ranu a odletel ku Kisamemu. Itachiho tvár zjavne znervóznela. Nevravel vôbec nič, no jeho oči zmenili tvar. Nakoniec predsa len čosi z neho vyšlo:

„Mangekyu Sharingan!" Naruto sa zrazu ocitol v inom svete. „Nemyslel som, že bude nutné toto na teba použiť." Naruto bol silne bičovaný. Potreboval sa z tejto situacie dostať, kdesi uniknúť z tohto priestoru. Jediné miesto, ktoré ho napadlo bol-Kyuubi.

„Nemám náladu sa s tebou hrať. Ako obvykle-navaľ čakru."

„Si akýsi netrpezlivý." Naruto vytiahol kunai. Podržal ho Kyuubimu pri krku.

„Tú čakru!" Kyuubi trocha prekvapene nakoniec Narutovi svoju čakru dal. Naruto sa dostal z Mangekyu Sharinganu a okamžite začal zbesilý útok na Itachiho. Ten nestíhal reagovať. O chvíľu Naruto použitím Rasenganu bol schopný poraziť Itachiho definitívne. Kisame sa pokúsil o pomoc, ale nemal proti Narutovi ani najmenšiu šancu. Naruto mu pomocou svojej techniky odtrhol obe nohy a dlane.

„Neotravuj. Dávam ti možnosť žiť." Naruto vytvoril klona, ktorý vláčil telo odpadnutého Itachiho. Odišiel preč. Počas cesty sa k nemu ktosi blížil. Naruto aktivoval Byakugan. Štvoricu prenasledovateľov okamžite spoznal: Pakkun, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai. Kedže Naruto bol kvôli Itachimu pomalší, čoskoro ho dobehli.

"Konečne sme ťa dostihli." Povedal Pakkun.

„Naruto. Čo to robíš?" Sakura mala v tóne hlasu skrytý strach.

„Poslala vás za mnou Tsunade?"

„Došli by sme aj sami. V jednej knihe som čítal, že priatelia sa snažia navzájom si pomôcť," svoj typicky bezemočny hlas v sebe Sai nezaprel.

„Heh, stále čítaš tie knihy o priateľstve?"

„Stačilo. Naruto, ideme späť." Zavelil Kakashi.

„Kakashi-sensei. Ostane so mnou len Sakura. Sai, Kakashi-sensei. Prosím, odíďte. Verte, že Sakura to zvládne aj za vás."

„Prečo chceš, aby ostala len Sakura?"

„Lebo vie liečiť. Idem za Orochimaruom."

„Kakashi-sensei, ja sa ostanem s Narutom. Sai, Kakashi-sensei. Prosím, choďťe." Sakura mala rozhodný tón. Všetkým bolo jasné prečo.

„Sasuke je zrejme blízko. Túto šancu musím využiť," pomyslela si.

„Spolieham, že obaja sa vrátite!" Kakashi najprv nevedel, či to nie je riskantné, ale keď videl porazeného Itachiho, rozmyslel si to, otočil sa a Naruto len ticho povedal:

„Hej." Keď už Naruto nevidel Kakashiho, Saia ani Pakkuna, náhle zmenil smer a prikázal Sakure, aby ho nasledovala.

„Naruto. Tvoj hlas sa zmenil. Čo sa stalo... ? Prečo si zaútočil na Jiraiyu?"

„Pokúsil savziať mi jedinú vec, ktorá mi je na tomto svete blízka." Narutov hlas bol tichý a vážny.

„Nechceš Sasukeho doniesť späť do Konohy, že? Ideš tam z iného dôvodu.

„Áno." Naruto sa nachvíľu odmlčal. „Ale keď už tam budem, môžem to zariadiť."

„A z akého dôvodu tam teda ideš?" Naruto zastavil na lesnej čistinke.

„Prosím vylieč ho, ale iba tak, aby mohol hovoriť." Sakura sa pustila do práce. Keď Itachi nabral vedomie, okamžite dostal jednu cez „držku" od Naruta.

„Nebudem sa opakovať. Kde je Orochimaru?" Preventívne dal Naruto Itachimu ešte jednu ranu. Itachimu sa ťažko rozprávalo, ale začal vysvetľovať, ako sa k Orochimaruovi dostanú. Naruto ešte raz udrel Itachiho, aby znovu upadol do bezvedomia.

„Ideme, Sakura."

„Áno.." Sakura zostala skleslá, pretože jej otázka zostala nezodpovedaná.

- - -

**Kapitola 6:**

Miesto, kde sa mal nachádzať údajný Orochimaruov úkryt, vôbec nevyzeralo podozrivo. Navyše žiaden úkryt nebolo vidieť. Naruto aktivoval Byakugan a hľadal možné vchody. Nebol vôbec prekvapený, že nič nenašiel. Naruto použil svoju novú techniku. Čiastočky čakry prenikali do pôdy a na mieste, kde skončili v dutine čakru koncentroval a pokúšal sa zistiť, či by sa mohlo jednať o chodbu. Prišiel k miestu, kde predpokladal, že sa nachádza chodba.

„Sakura, keby si mohla..." Sakura použila svoju monštruóznu silu a prerazila zem. Naruto, Narutov klon vláčiaci Itachiho a Sakura pristáli v chodbe.

„Prosím, vylieč ho úplne."

„O čo sa ti jedná Naruto? Nechápem..."

„Nemusíš, pochopí to ten, kto to pochopiť má. Itachi, mňa určite nedostaneš . Nebuď hlúpy a nebojuj. Za chvíľu si boja ešte užiješ."

„Naozaj chceš, aby som bojoval so Sasukem?"

„V podstate mi je to jedno, ale keď ťa uvidí, jemu to jedno nebude. Ja som sem prišiel za iným účelom, vravel som ti to." Naruto znovu aktivoval Byakugan. Lokalizoval dve osoby, ktoré hľadal. Vybral sa k prvej. Šťuchol do Itachiho:

„Pohyb." Úzke chodby sa kľukatili v mnohých cestách, ale pre Naruta nebolo ťažké vybrať tú najkratšiu.

„Ďakujem, Hinata." Pomyslel si Naruto. Nakoniec otvoril správne dvere. Uvidel osobu, ktorú už dávno nevidel. Nachvíľu zmrzol, Sakura takisto. Naruto sa však narozdiel od Sakury rýchlo spamätal.

„Dlho sme sa nevideli..."

„Naruto, čo tu..." V strede vety sa zasekol aj mladík ležiaci na posteli, keď v miestnosti zbadal svojho staršieho brata.

„Naposledy si nebol ani len v polovici mojej úrovne, Sasuke. Teraz so mnou znovu chceš bojovať ale aké šance máš teraz?"

„Proste ho zabi, Sasuke, Sakura, ty tu na nich dohliadaj, keby sa to Sasukemu nepodarilo, zabi ho. Ja idem vyriadiť svoje záležitosti." Naruto sa otočil a odišiel.

„Sa-sasuke..." ťažko z úst vyšlo Sakure.

„Sakura, budeš tu len na obtiaž. Tentokrát to budeš ty, kto sa nevyrovná mojej úrovni, Uchiha Itachi!"

„Si trochu namyslený, nemyslíš?"

„Odkedy sa vlastne spoľčuješ s Konohou?"

„Nespoľčujem..."

„Naruto chcel zistiť, kde sa nachádza tento úkryt a tak ho porazil. Ale chcel, aby si ho zabil sám. Preto ma nechal pripojiť sa k nemu, aby som ho vyliečila a ty si s ním tak mohol bojovať v jeho plnej sile. Teraz už chápem. Naruto proste chcel, aby si spravil to, čo si vždy chcel. A urobil to popri plnení jeho vlastného cieľa. Nech už je akýkoľvek." Skočila Itachimu do reči Sakura.

„Takže tak je to. Tak nech teda nechodil zbytočne. Ak ťa porazil ten slaboch, budeš pre mňa nič. Sakura, z cesty." Sakura ustúpila. Obaja bratia aktivovali Sharingan. Sasuke sa rozbehol na Itachiho a začali súboj. Nedalo sa povedať, kto mal prevahu, pravda je taká, že ani jeden z nich neutŕžil akúkoľvek ranu. Nastúpilo na rad ninjutsu a Sasuke pokryl svoje telo čakrou Chidori a použil ju na Obranu. To prvý krát odhodilo Itachiho.

„Podobná technika, ako Narutova."

„Takže toto na teba použil? Tak potom to nebude ťažké." Sasuke aktivoval prvý level jeho „zakliatej pečate". Z čakry vytvoril meč a pokúšal sa ním preseknúť Itachiho. Itachi však techniku bez problémov skopíroval a rázom bol boj na začiatku. Sasuke znovu zaútočil na Itachiho čakrovým „mečom".

„Vedel si, že keď si skopíroval moju techniku, skopíroval si si samovraždu? Vedel som, že ju skopíruješ a úmyselne som ju namieril tak, aby ťa zničila."

„To znamená, že si ale zranil aj sám seba."

„Paradoxne si to dnes ty, kto sa má sa ešte veľa čo učiť!" povedal Sasuke chladným, zato však spokojným tónom. Itachi netypicky zreval od bolesti. Sasuke zdvihol čakrový meč a švihol. Itachi v momente zaútočil tou istou technikou na Sakuru. Sakura nedokázala zareagovať a už samú seba videla mŕtvu. Pred očami sa jej však zjavil biely kostým a dlhé čierne vlasy. Stojaca postava pred ňou ale razom kľakla.

„SASUKE!"

„Sakura, povedal som, ustúp. Drž sa späť. Iba tu zavadziaš. Toto je môj boj." Itachi chvíľu využil a vsadil Sasukemu ešte jednu dobre mierenú ranu.

„Ty ma nezabiješ! To ja zabijem teba!" Sasuke sa zrazu zjavil za Itachim. Stojac nad ním znova podvihol čepeľ jeho čakrového meča a odsekol Itachimu hlavu.

„Nakoniec som ten tvoj trápny kaleidoskop v oku nepotreboval." S nechuťou povedal Sasuke. Zrazu však znova padol na kolená.

„Sasuke.." Zvolala Sakura.

„Počkaj, vyliečim ťa."

„Nie, nevyliečiš. Viem veľmi dobre, kam ma trafil a aké to má následky".

- - -

Naruto prechádzal chodbovým labyrintom začujúc občasný buchot.

„Takže si priniesol ďalšieho Uchihu? Povedz pravdu, prečo si sem prišiel? Sasuke to nebol, lebo hľadáš mňa." Svojím typickým odporným hlasom s úšklebkom na tvári sa za Narutom zjavil ďalší muž podobajúci sa viac na zviera ako človeka. Tentoraz to však nebola ryba, ale had.

„Priniesť sem Itachiho bol postranný plán. Chcem s tebou hovoriť."

„Už so mnou hovoríš." Orochimaru sa usmial.

„Dokážeš priviesť k životu mŕtvych." Orochimarua táto veta mierne zaskočila. Zas sa však nepríjemne usmial.

„Niekto blízky ti zomrel. Aké patetické. Dokým budeš ľutovať tých, ktorí boli slabí, aby prežili, si ešte ľahšia korisť, ako som si myslel." Mimovoľne sa oblizol.

„Môžem ťa zabiť a vziať ti všetky tvoje priblblé ambície. Počul som o tom... Vedieť všetky techniky na zemi, vedieť úplne všetko. Keby som nemal blbú náladu, smial by som sa."

„Ty a zabiť mňa? Aký nezmy..."

Orochimarua čosi zložilo na zem Narutova technika.

„To bolo dobré." Ani sa nespamätal a už mu Naruto zrovnal fasádu kopom do tváre.

„Chcem vedieť tú techniku, nič viac! Ak ma ju naučíš, nechám ťa žiť."

„Nemám čo stratiť." stále škeriac sa odvetil Orochimaru. „Je to fér ponuka. Ale ak ťa ju naučím, Sasuke ostáva tu." Naruto tentoraz chvíľu zaváhal. Ale nakoniec prehovoril.

„Dohodnuté."

„Nasleduj ma." Orochimaru viedol Naruta do nižšieho podlažia do miestnosti, kde bolo zamknutých mnoho ninjov. Jedného odtiaľ vyviedol. Zabil ho a použil svoje jutsu oživenia a nechal oživiť Kimmimara.

„Dlho sme sa nevideli Kimimaro."

„Orochimaru, nemali ste ma oživiť, nemáte pre mňa využitie."

„Nebuď na seba prísny. Postačilo mi, že som ťa vyvolal. Bol si dokonalý ukážkový predmet."

Naruto bol týmto divadlom úplne zarazený a znechutený.

„Ako som si myslel. Táto technika neoživuje mŕtvych. Podriaďuje telá mŕtvych tvojej vôli, takže nemám pre teba žiadne využitie." Naruto novou technikou znehybnil Orochimarua, sformoval Rasenshuriken a zabil ho bez mihnutia oka. Vplyvom toho sa vytratil aj Kimimaro a ostala po ňom len mŕtvola ninju v tej podivnej miestnosti. Naruto sa vybral späť smerom k Sasukemu. Našiel ho sedieť opretého o stenu a zakrvaveného. Vedľa neho stála Sakura a neďaleko ležalo telo bez hlavy.

„Takže sa ti to podarilo..."

„Hej."

„Na-naruto.. Sasuke.. on.."

„Dnes sa vidíme naposledy Naruto. Čo sa ti vlastne stalo s očami? Máš schopnosť toho Hyuugu a druhé ti chýba."

„To je dlhý príbeh."

„Máš pravdu. Na ten už čas nemám." Naruto stále nechápal, čo sa deje.

„Nedokážem ho vyliečiť, Naruto."

„Tým sa nezaoberaj, Sakura.." napomenul ju Sasuke.

„Naruto, ďakujem."

„Rado sa stalo." Obaja hovorili v takejto situácii tak kľudne, že Sakura chcela byť silná a vydržať, ale práve táto snaha ju rozcitlivela ešte viac. Začala silno plakať.

„Toto nie je čas na plakanie Sakura. Ešte máš prácu," znovu Sakuru napomenul Sasuke.

„To oko ti zaiste chýba. A v podstate som tvoj dlžník. Už jednu výnimočnú schopnosť máš a rád by som ti k tomu pridal najsilnejšiu Konohovskú schopnosť. Napodobníme Kakashiho. Sakura, prosím, keby si mohla..." Sasuke aktivoval svoj Sharingan. Naruto sa tentoraz nebránil. Robil to pre priateľa a Hinata ho naučila, že to nie je len dar, ale doživotná ochrana a pomocná ruka. O pár minút Naruto mal opäť obe oči.

„Ďakujem Sasuke. Na tom druhom svete... sa drž."

„Hej... Už choďte, vidieť ma zomrieť naozaj nemusíte a o pochovanie nestojím." Sakura neprestávala plakať.

„Ty to vieš najlepšie, Sasuke. Sakura... Odchádzame." Sakura by najradšej ostala, ale vedela, že by pre ňu bolo horšie, keby videla Sasukeho zomrieť.

„Ešte niečo. Naruto, ešte chvíľu tu ostaň."

„Dobre. Sakura, choď napred, dobehnem ťa."

- - -

**Kapitola 7:**

O pár dní Naruto stál pred Tsunade.

„Bol som trochu tvrdý, ospravedlňujem sa."

„Ty si bol zachrániť Sasukeho?"

„Cestou som sa o to pokúsil, mal som iné ciele, ale už viem, že neboli správne. A myslím, že zas chcem byť Hokage."

„A čo je so Sasukem?"

„Je mŕtvy, tak ako Orochimaru a Uchiha Itachi." povedal Naruto smutným tónom.

„Naruto... Veľmi ma to mrzí. Viem, že si.. „

„To je v poriadku, Tsunade. Sasuke stále žije."

„V tom prípade... Ideme hovoriť o tvojom treste. Dostal si dvoch najnebezpečnejších mužov pre dedinu, preto žiaden nebude a beriem to tak, že to bola chvíľková nerozvážnosť a znovu ťa akceptujem ako nástupníckeho Hokagea. Toto ale bolo naposledy! Keď sa ním staneš, nechcem o takýchto nerozvážnostiach vedieť, jasné?"

„Rozkaz." Naruto odišiel z miestnosti.

„Vyzerá to, že konečne znovu nájde svoje staré ja a to dobre lebo len to bolo hodné niesť meno Hokage a našej budúcej nádeje." Pomyslela si Tsunade a bola hneď veselšia. Naruto prechádzal ulicami Konohy a v jednej z nich natrafil na Sakuru.

„Sakura. Pozývam ťa na ramen."

„Tak dobre." Sakurin hlas bol stále smutný, ale čosi v ňom bolo akési iné. Cestou sa rozprávali o naplánovaných misiách. Keď dorazili do Ramenshopu, objednali si jedlo a keď začali jesť, ani jeden z nich neprehovoril. Nakoniec však Sakura ticho prerušila.

„Vieš, musím ti niečo povedať. Keď sa to vtedy Hinate stalo a vy dvaja ste sa zblížili, požiadala ma o pomoc. Tajne sme sa stretávali. Nepovedala ti to, lebo niečo odo mňa chcela."

„A čo chcela?"

„Myslela som si o tom, že je to nonsens, ale nemohla som to pred ňou povedať. A teraz, keď Sasuke... Inými slovami..." Sakura sa chvíľu odmlčala.

„Takže..." Tento krát už zmeneným a veselým tónom Sakura prehovorila k Narutovi.

„Požiadala ma, aby som z teba spravila šťastného človeka. Ja som však stále myslela na Sasukeho a na tom sa nič nezmenilo. Ale za ten čas, keď si sa s Hinatou stretával, som si uvedomila, že ťa mám veľmi rada. A Sasuke v tebe stále žije, tak ako Hinata."

„Áno.." Tiež o niečo veselšie odpovedal Naruto. Ale ešte stále to nebol on. A vieš, keď už sme pri Sasukem.. Čo to vtedy vlastne od teba chcel?"

„Ah, Sasuke. Budeš sa smiať. Najprv som chcel nejakú dobu počkať než ti to poviem. Ale keď si mi povedala toto, myslím, že ti to môžem povedať už teraz. Sasuke ma požiadal o to, o čo teba požiadala Hinata."

„To nemyslíš vážne.." Obaja sa okamžite rozosmiali. To bolo prvý raz, čo sa Naruto od Hinatinej smrti zasmial.

„Vravel som, že sa zasmeješ." Obaja sa na seba romanticky pozreli. Naklonili sa k sebe a pobozkali sa. Sakura pomyslela rozlúčkovo na Sasukeho:

„Sasuke, som rada, že nakoniec si ostal tu.Hinata, ďakujem, že si mi otvorila oči." Aj Naruto pri bozku rozmýšľal nie na Sakuru ale Hinatu a Sasukeho:

„Sasuke, Hinata. Zostali ste tu len pre nás dvoch. Ďakujem." Keď sa od seba Naruto aj Sakura oddialili, Naruto sa svojim typickým úsmevom usmial a prehovoril.

„Predsa len, existuje život aj po smrti. A tieto dve oči sú najkrajšie spomienky na tie najúžasnejšie dva."

**Credits:**

**Autori:** Vyli+Thuriazs

**Ilustrácia:** Natsumi


End file.
